


A better Ending?

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, please note that slightly is the operative word, shura au, slightly happier than ch 20 of everblossoms, which inspired this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Shura ending AU based on my poem taste of ash (found in the everblossom flowers anew collection here on ao3) both have the same premise:What happens in a Shura ending if Wolf loses?





	A better Ending?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everblossom Flowers Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347738) by [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel). 



"'Twas a most unkind boy you raised. And yet I could not bring myself to hate him."  
Owl shrugged, "He was not good enough to beat you. Useless pup such a disappointment."  
"I do not think he was, save perhaps to your plans. I am rather used to fighting Shura. Anyway," Isshin says to the sound of metal sliding out of a sheath, "shall we?"  
"You cannot hope to beat me, your health..."  
"Rumours of my ill health have been mildly exaggerated. But Ashina is falling, thanks to you. I will die with her so the least I can do is take you with me".

"Fine," and with that he moves faster than should be possible. His swing is countered and sparks begin to fly. Swords clash on the rooftop in a bitter song. Two old masters fight dancing back and forth as the fires begin to burn up the castle.

She stirs, the slim hope Isshin seen when he was holding her paid off, coughs quietly and then her eyes go wide when she glances over to see them fighting. Her blade is close by but she's still weak enough that she knows she'd be a liability to her lord.  
"Emma," her name's called, barely audible over the crackle of the fire, "Emma get up."  
She turns her head to see the sculptor there "Orangutan?"  
He holds out a hand, "come on, get up."  
She does so slowly, not wanting to draw the attention of the fighters and is half pulled / half dragged inside, flames and smoke are filling the room. The sculptor has Kuro with him, the boy is coughing, but manages a weak smile when he sees her.  
"No time, come on," the sculptor whisperes urgently and she nods, drinking from the gourd she'd taken from the fallen wolf so that her feet can support her. The three of them take the hidden passageway down to the outskirts, locking it behind them and they destroy the bridge halfway down after they crossed it. For a while they rest in the temple recovering slowly. None are much in the mood for speech but they're alive.

It is days before that feels like the gift it should be.


End file.
